A Pile of Leaves
by ohEvangeline
Summary: The war is over and romance can flourish again. Harry has a special surprise for Ginny in the middle of autumn. Fifth in the Proposal Series


Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I uploaded this story without looking at the document first! I feel like an idiot, I uploaded the wrong one! I was transferring it to a new Word program and accidentally left out the end! It's done, here it is. In its entirety. ~Shiloh

* * *

One year. It had been a whole year since the Great Battle for Hogwarts. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief, feeling as if she could touch the peace that had enveloped the wizarding community. She had cried her fair share of tears along with everyone else, but the elated happiness at simply being free from the terror of Voldemort was enough to encourage her. And now, one year later, she was done with school and ready to start her life.

Stepping off the Hogwart's Express, she surveyed the crowd for the sea of red that always occupied it and for one head of messy hair she had missed more than she had thought humanly possible. During her sixth year it had been easier knowing he was off saving the world, but this year it was hard to know he was at home just waiting for her. A smile stretched across her lips when she connected with dazzling green eyes.

Harry caught her up and spun her around when she threw herself at him, content to have the fiery red head in his arms again. Setting her on her feet, he kissed her soundly, pulling away when she giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy to see you again." Burying her face in his neck, she squeezed him tightly, breathing in the scent of him. "Where is everybody?" Her face reemerged, searching for the crowd she was sure was there somewhere.

"They're waiting by the gate, wanted me to be able to see you first."

"What did Ron say?"

Harry gave her a wry half smile. "Hermione said she wanted to look at a shop across the shop."

"I knew I liked her for my brother." He bent his head to kiss her again.

"Oi!" Ginny pulled back and rolled her eyes, Ron had found them.

"Hello Ron." She hugged her brother affectionately. "Hermione!" The two friends hugged each other smiling. Then Ginny turned back to Harry, in time to see Ron berating him.

" – in public no less! Really Harry, snogg – ow! That hurt 'Mione."

"Shut up Ronald. He can kiss her if he wants to."

"But –" He quelled under his girlfriend's glare.

"Little sister's all grown up." Ginny declared, entwining her fingers through Harry's as they made their way toward the gate. She had to let go when her parents and other brothers surged around them. Then it was off to the Burrow and the crazy times of the Weasley household.

~Four Months Later~

"Ginny!" Harry yelled up the stairs for his girlfriend, quite a feat in the Burrow. Projecting sound through the meandering house was a talent only Mrs. Weasley had completely mastered. Harry's baritone did reach Ginny's second floor bedroom though.

Ginny bounced down the stairs, dressed in a red Gryffindor jumper and jeans, grinning at the love of her life. "So, where are we going?"

Harry grabbed her hand, shaking his head. "I'm not going to tell you Gin, just give up." She gave him her best 'please?' look, making him laugh. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you love. Just be patient."

"Have fun dears!" Mrs. Weasley called. Ginny waved over her shoulder, Harry smiled at her, not missing the mist that was there.

"So – " Harry silenced her by kissing her lightly, then drawing her into his arms.

"You'll see when we get there." They apparated to a beautiful forest that was alight with golden sunshine. The October leaves were deep shades of gold, red and brown. Ginny smiled, loving the rich shades of fall. She looked around at the deserted area, a little confused by that fact, before looking back to Harry.

"This is beautiful Harry, but –"

Harry cut her off with his next sentence. "I love autumn because of you." He gazed at her lovingly, drinking in the sight of the woman he loved so much. "Your hair and your eyes match the season."

She smiled broadly at him, properly and sincerely flattered, standing in his embrace. "Thank you Harry. That means a lot to me." Ginny was enjoying the attention. She knew Harry loved her, but she liked when he told her.

Taking her hand, he lead her along through the trees. Ginny kicked up leaves with her feet and giggled as they went, and when she saw a big pile of leaves, she did exactly what Harry knew she would do. Exactly what he'd known when he'd made that pile earlier that morning.

Laughing, she jumped in and Harry grinned and knelt beside her. "I love you Ginevra Weasely." He shifted so that he was on one knee before her, getting her attention. "For the rest of your life, I want to be like that pile of leaves for you. I want you to know that you can fall into me, that I'll be there to catch you and that I'll always be there. Ginny, will you marry me?"

Ginny's honey brown eyes were huge and her mouth round with shock. She stared at the ring he had produced from some pocket. Slowly, she smiled, and then held out her hand.

"I love you too, Harry Potter. Yes, I will marry you."

With a grin, he slipped the ring on her finger. He moved so that he, too, was kneeling in the leaves before kissing her softly and lovingly.

"I will always love you.


End file.
